Total Drama Island: Siblings Edition
by Clumsy in Action
Summary: ACCEPTING APPLICATIONS NOW! Chris, Chef Hatchet, and Camp Wawanakwa, is back with another mind-blowing season. But, there's a twist; the new teens competing are the campers' siblings! With an island full of siblings, what will happen? Tune is to find out!
1. Introduction

Total Drama Island: Siblings Edition!

_A/N: Lots of people probably hate me a lot for leaving them in the dark and not updating. I'm truly very sorry for abandoning both of my stories. After talking to **ktd123**, I realized how much fun it is to write and so I deleted everything I've ever written so I can start over. Here is a brand new 'Total Drama Island Starring You!'. Total... Drama... Island... Siblings... EDITION!_

**NOTE: There is a section where in the application form where it says 'Password'. You must type (Chocolate) in that section so I know you read everything. If you fail to put it, your character will be ignored no matter how fantastic it is.

* * *

**

"Hello TV viewers!" someone shouted, their voice notably high-pitched and feminine. A figure steps out from the shadows revealing a woman possibly in her twenties or above. She had short silky black hair chopped into a pixie cut, the ends flipped which made actually 'made' the look. The mystery woman shot a smile at the camera revealing thirty-two pearly whites. Her wardrobe was very familiar with a blue polo and a pair of khakis. "You should all know Chris McLean, 'handsome' reality show host." She rolled her eyes. "Total Drama Island, Chris's most famous show yet, I'm happy to say... is back with a new mind-blowing season!"

"Last season, we saw twenty-two _very _different teens compete for one hundred thousand dollars. _This _season, you're going to see their _siblings _battle it out for one million dollars!" The black-haired woman uses her hands to visually emphasize how big this was. "Stay tune on Thursday to watch... Total... Drama... Island... Siblings... EDITION!"

She lets out a a relieved sigh and walks out of the camera. "I am not filling in for you another time, _Chris. _I'm tired of always doing your job or 'errands' because you have a scheduled massage, you have trouble vanishing your wrinkles, and what not!" A familiar laugh sounded. "I promise, sis, I won't ask for help anymore." The woman points at him accusingly. "You always say that! What's next, you bail out on the show and I have to host it for you?!" Chris scratched his chin, deep in thought. "You know... that's actually not a bad idea, Tina. It kind of goes along with the theme..." He shoots Tina a puppy-dog look. "I'll _co-host_, that's it. And I expect to get a higher paycheck than your sidekick, Hatchet." Chris grins triumphantly, though it disappears when he sees himself in a nearby mirror. "Chef! Come over here, I think I see another gray hair! Pull it out before it contaminates the rest of my head!" Tina slaps her forehead. "Siblings..."

* * *

A few rules...

1) Don't send in characters you send in to **every **story. I've been on Fanfiction for months now, don't think I don't know you've used them continuously. You only ruining your chance to be in my story by copy and pasting old characters. I want fresh campers!

2) Auditions. Please keep it short, yet descriptive. They're supposed to be pretty short, not super long. I don't want a novel as your audition. Remember, who has to read through all those applications? That's right. Me.

3) You are allowed to submit as many characters as you'd like. You don't have to, but I'd like it if you send in two (campers) can one be a guy? I mean, seriously, not too many guys are sent in. I always see, like, twenty-four girls and... five guys. Please send in some males!

4) This isn't exactly a rule... but just because you are siblings with lets say... Noah, you don't have to be exactly like him. Try to stay away from being an exact clone of your sibling.

***One of my own characters will be in the story too (possibly two), but I will not reveal anything until I've chosen my final campers.**

Application Form:

**Name: (First or Last)**

**Nickname:**

**Gender:**

**Age: (14-19)**

**Stereotype:**

**Ethnicity:**

**Sibling:**

**How Do They Act To Each Other:**

**Who's Older?**

**Most Prized Possession:**

**Appearance: (Hair, eyes, skin tone, build, etc)**

**Personality:**

**Everyday Clothes:**

**Pajamas:**

**Bathing Suit:**

**Formal:**

**Party Clothes: (Not the same as 'Formal')**

**Notable Traits: (Are they super short? Flexible? Tall? Etc…)**

**Allergies?**

**Phobia:**

**Likes:  
****  
Dislikes:**

**Talents:**

**Paired Up?**

**If Yes, With Whom/ What Type?**

**Background:**

**Why TDI: SE?**

**Audition Tape: (NOT Optional)**

**Challenge Suggestions:**

**1)**

**2)**

**3)**

**Password:**

**Other:

* * *

**

So that's it. Anything I forgot to add that I need, I will ask in an author's note/PM. I wish you all luck.

**Yours Truly,**

**Clumsy in Action (CIA)**


	2. Author's Note

Total Drama Island: Siblings Edition

_A/N: Hello to those who have reviewed and read this story. I am very sorry for the late update. I've been busy getting ready for school (starts this Thursday, tomorrow). That and I celebrated my fifteenth birthday starting from Friday and ending it at Sunday. But I know you don't want to listen me drone on, so let's get to the point._

_I've received a lot of reviews of which I am pleased about. However, there were very few that I actually liked. I'm a very picky person and I take things seriously when I pick something. I only have eight campers out of twenty-two (five girls and three guys). That's very little. So if you can, tell everyone you know about this. I've got four chapters already planned, I can write them right now except I haven't got enough characters for it to be a well-written chapter. So please send those campers in! And please, make them **good **characters. Like I've said before, I'm a very picky person. I want to see loads of sentences, good descriptions. I hope this time, I 'll get my final list._

Beth

Bridgette **(Taken)**

Cody

Courtney

D.J.

Duncan **(Taken)**

Eva

Ezekiel **(Taken) **

Geoff

Gwen

Harold **(Taken)**

Heather **(Taken)**

Izzy **(Taken)**

Justin

Katie

LeShawna

Lindsay

Noah **(Taken)**

Owen** (Taken)**

Trent

Tyler

Sadie

Picked (So Far):

Sibling: Bridgette

Name: Rosaline Gonzales 'The Doctor'

User name: Cherry Senshi

* * *

Sibling: Duncan

Name: Victoria Tiffany Hart 'The Daring Delinquent'

User name: Noire Ballerina

* * *

Sibling: Ezekiel

Name: Kylie Lemming 'The Chocoholic'

User name: Clumsy in Action (me!)

* * *

Sibling: Harold

Name: Helen Rachel Nancy Annabelle McGrady 'The Gossip'

User name: ktd123

* * *

Sibling: Heather

Name: Bren Hendara 'The Controller'

User name: Bren Tenkage

* * *

Sibling: Izzy

Name: Addison McIntyre 'The Musician'

User name: The Grim Sleeper

* * *

Sibling: Noah

Name: Tiffany Daphne Wharton 'The Stuck Up Ballerina'

User name: cndj123

* * *

Sibling: Owen

Name: Samuel Hillshire 'The Upbeat Skater'

User name: ktd123

* * *

Those are the eight that have been chosen so far. This is not the final so someone may be pushed out of their spot. Furthermore, I know lots are probably disappointed in their characters not being chosen. So because I want to give everyone a fair shake, I'll give those who did not get in, a second chance.

**If you still want to get in you can...**

**1) Revise your character and send it back.**

**2) Start from scratch and make a new sibling.**

**3) Send me a PM and ask for advice on how to make your character more likable for I.**

For others who have been picked, you may send in more, but I'd like it if other get a chance. I may not get chapters up faster than I would like because school is just 'round the corner. So do not expect daily updates and so forth. I have a life you know. A life that involves me getting up and going to school. That is all.

Wishing you all luck,

Clumsy in Action


End file.
